


Bewitched - Forbidden Codex

by Aemtha



Series: The Rebellion [4]
Category: Cytus (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: (Y/n) tried to read the book offered by the two other children, but nope...





	Bewitched - Forbidden Codex

Chapter 4 Bewitched - Forbidden Codex

As they ran through the forest, a sound of a gun being fired echoed through the darkness. The boys stopped as they figured out where it came from. Then another bullet was shot, but this time it was closer so they started to run again.

'Bang!'

The third shot and this time, the bullet was able to pierce through someone. "Ack!" (Y/n) shallow breathing was now almost close to not even having a full pattern of a breath anymore. The bullet lodging itself close to the sword wound. The shock of blood spluttered from the princess' mouth made Erwin look at her with worry, not focusing on the path he was running on. And that mistake made him trip on a root, both twins tumbled down and rolled away from each other. (Y/n) was left behind by the root that Erwin tripped on while the boy was just a few inches away from Mike.

Mike turned to look at them and ran for (Y/n), but then a bullet shot into the dirt in front of him. He clicked his tongue as he tried to scan the trees and bushes, finding where the gunshots are coming from. Another one shot for the side of his shoe, merely scraping the leather. Mike reached out to hold onto Erwin's elbow quite tight. "Stand up, Erwin. We don't have much time." Before Erwin could even kneel up, Mike dragged him ahead.

"But (Y/n)--"

"We have to leave her. She's as good as dead." Mike forced to say between his teeth, pulling Erwin up, making him stumble behind and look at his unmoving sister. The pageboy smacked the prince's head to look ahead of them, "Don't look back now."

Mad tears ran down Erwin's cheeks as he pushed himself to run along with Mike. His heart slowly breaking from guilt and his mind slowly twisting with regret.

"I'm so sorry."

~~~

"What have I done." Erwin mumbled to himself as he frustratedly punched a tree trunk. Kicking a few bushes that lay on the roots of the tree.

The two young boys managed to camp at a nearby waterfall. Mike had pulled Erwin to stand right under the waterfall, forcing him to shower along. The pain coming from the continuous rushing water kept their minds and hearts distracted from thinking of what happened. They needed this, they needed this distraction for a while. Just a little while for them to compose theirselves from the tiring night.

And when they came out, they came out together at the same time.

"I'll catch some fish downstream." Erwin muttered as he just treaded along the flow of the water. His bare feet stepping onto every rock and water plant of the riverbed.

"I'll gather wood for the fire." Mike stated after as he climbed up the riverbank. And so they had been true to their word, gathering for their dinner.

Yes, dinner.

The sun was close to setting and they were too tired and hungry. Spending the whole early day and rest of the afternoon to gain distance between them and the unknown attackers, most of the unknown attackers actually. Since Mike was a spy under the authority of Djel, he does not know that Djel was actually a knight of the Church. Technically, Mike was still left in the dark to the reason behind the order of killing the whole Smith family and even the loyal subjects.

Anyway..

Going back to our beloved prince, he finally found some fish, but they were too flexible and managed to slip out of his grasps. He was so pissed that he couldn't catch one, he took one big rock and used it to hit the fish on its head. Instantly killing it, easier to get since it's dead. "Why haven't I thought of this at the first place?" Erwin growled to himself as he threw the fish to the grass beside the riverbank. Preparing himself to kill more, slowly satisfying his intentions of wanting to kill whoever shot that bullet to his sister.

Changing perspective and moving to Mike, this boy was dangling on a branch just a few feet above ground. Swinging his legs forward and backward then forcing to push his weight up and down to bend the branch. He had been doing this a few minutes now, able to get at least four of them.

Skipping a few more minutes, both Erwin and Mike gathered enough and grabbed their stuff to meet up once again at the waterfall. They silently arrived and uttered no word to the other. They brought down their gatherings and headed back to the river to get rocks to encircle around the wood. Once they had a lot of them, they set up a little farther from the river. Erwin fixed up the firewood while Mike knelt by the shallow riverbed, feeling around the bed of rocks to find a piece of flint.

A small pile of dried leaves and wood strands gathered to be a nest for the small sparks coming from the friction of the rock and flint. And when they kept the embers warm and formed a small flame, they brought it near to the wood.

They sat by the fire, fish stuck to sticks and grilled near the fire. And they ate with silence until they were too tired to sit up.

~~~

~ a week later ~

A soft groan raptures the silence that manifested inside the room. Her eyes stared at the ceiling that had a rough looking texture. A few minutes after blinking and simply staring at the glistening liquid that soon later dripped unto a sheet of cloth that covered her body. She finally realized that the rough looking texture is actually a set of stalactites.

"You're finally awake, Princess." By the entrance of that small cave, stood a young girl a little bit younger than (Y/n).

"Good morning, I guess." She muttered under her breath, adjusting an elbow so she could slightly lift her upper body. "Ack." Though she winced at the pain that ran throughout her body. Then she finally noticed the numbness, the pain, the ache that her body sang in discomfort.

"You don't need to rush, Princess." The little girl slightly jogged toward the bed, pushing (Y/n) back down.

"What happened to me?" She grumbled as her hand caress her own chest, feeling like she was bandaged and yet something wet flicked across her finger pads. "Blood?" She asked herself, lifting her hand up to her eyes.

"You were stabbed right through your chest, luckily your spine and any organ was spared by a hair's breadth. Then you were shot in the back."

"How did I get here?" (Y/n) asked.

"Kenny found you lying by the forest. You were quickly losing blood and he patched you up pretty poorly, but at least it would slightly slow down your loss of blood."

"I can handle myself, please help me up." (Y/n) lifted her arm to the side where the little girl was standing.

"You can't sit up yet. You still have to rest." The girl argued.

"Oh come on, I may have the title of a princess, but I can handle myself." She whined as she slowly, gently brought her upper body up again. "Now, I order you to bring me all the herbs you have for medicinal purposes."

"You really can't do that--"

"Girl, I know what I'm doing. I'm doing this for my own sake. Now give me what you have so that I could continue to live." (Y/n) growled.

"O-okay..." the girl stuttered and padded out once again. (Y/n) stared at her hands on her lap as she chewed her lip.

"That was harsh..."

"I'm on death's bed to hardly care." Whispering in a soft tone was not enough to be left by deaf ears.

"Don't say that."

"The only thing that's keeping me alive is this poorly done patch up. You should have left me to die." (Y/n) stated as she played with the dried up blood on her fingers.

"Then your life would be a waste."

"And give you hardships just to keep this life living?" She sighed and said. "So tell me, what do you plan to do with this life." (E/c) eyes dared to look up at the person she was talking to.

"Nothing but good use."

"That doesn't entirely give me the exact plan." The girl deadpanned as she blankly analyzed the person standing by the entrance of the room/cave. From the scarce amount of light given, she could see messy dirty blond hair, the strands were standing all over the place. He wore a really loose long sleeve gray shirt and he had brown brown trousers with simple black boots.

"Technically... we have no plan..." the boy rubbed the back of his head as he looked down at the ground because of the sudden fear he had when (Y/n) refused to soften her countenance even just a bit. "But, can you blame us for our justice? Leaving a girl, princess even, to die?"

"You should have minded your own business... I can bite."

"If you are not tamed."

"Aaah??" (Y/n)'s face contorted into a scowl with a displeased aura. "Itseems like you're calling me a beast."

"If that's how you understand it. We act only because we had to."

(Y/n) was silent, taking up her time to slowly lie back down on the bed of pelts. A smile creeping on her lips which was seen against the light of fire on certain torches pinned and hanged on the cave walls.

"Why are you smiling, weirdo?"

"I like you." She replied.

A faint blush popped into the boy's cheeks as he thought of the 'confession'. "Wha-what?" He stuttered.

"You remind me of a friend of mine."

"In the palace?"

"No." (Y/n) shook her head. "... Anyway... you know who I am... who are you?"

"O-oh!" The boy bit his lip, a blush dashing on his cheeks which wasn't seen by the girl who stared at space above her. "My name's Farlan."

"Nice to meet you. Just call me (Y/n), there's no need to address me as a princess if the whole kingdom has fallen."

"You speak so low of your lineage." A new voice spoke up, causing (Y/n)'s eyes to widen. She sat straight up, her hands immediately tried to soothe her wounds. "Ken!" Though when she called out, it was filled with painful happiness and choked with disbelief. "You were sentenced to death.."

"Nice to see you alive too, sweetheart." The man grinned, and if she were any other person, she would feel fear and belittle herself at what this man could do to her. But she grew up with this man, treated her as if she had no royal blood.. as if she was not a child and not a female.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Ken... I really am."

"You didn't say that you personally know the Princess, Kenny!" The little girl from earlier had stepped around Kenny's large figure, hopping around his legs with pure giddy.

"My name's not Princess."

"Yeah, Isabel." Kenny agreed with (Y/n), a low authoritative tone had settled. "The Princess has a name. Princess (Y/n)."

"Sir Ken."

"Sir... Ken?" Farlan repeated, simple mirth stretching his lips and fingers were not enough to hide behind.

"(Y/n)." Kenny started, though he was cut off by aforementioned girl calling back 'Ken.', her eyebrows strained up as if she didn't do anything wrong.

"Can you at least hand me your kit. It's not meant for a ruffian like you."

"Whatever, brat."

"Jerk."

~~~

"Hey, Jerkface." (Y/n) called out, seeing the Isabel and Farlan sitting on rocks near the campfire. Apparently, Kenny is kneeling in front of the fire and had just started on preparing dinner.

"Language, brat."

"Joke of a face." She corrected herself, standing right next to him.

"You seem well." Kenny grumbled as he threw a whole mushroom into the the cauldron. (Y/n) stared into the boiling water inside the pot, an incredulous look on her face. Her hand easily picked up a piece of wood for the fire, using it to whack the back of the man's head.

Kenny choked on his own saliva when the hit inflicted intense pain. "Ow!" He growled, turning his head to stare down at the child. Snatching the wood from her hold and throwing it far away from her. "What was that, shrimp!?"

"Did you just dump a mushroom in there, beanpole? You haven't even chopped it."

"So? The mushroom's harmless."

"The mushroom would taste bleh if you serve them as a big whole." (Y/n) scowled and pulled out her tongue to enunciate her dislike of the thought. "Give me that." She hissed and reached for the ladle, Kenny moved fast enough to not get hit by the ladle. "Go polish your knives or something. I'll cook."

"Can you even?"

"I may be a princess, but I am still a woman." (Y/n) grumbled. "And you men think that women only belong in the kitchen." She lifted the hand that held the ladle, ready to smack him with it. "Shoo." Kenny grumbled incoherent jumbles of insults under his breath as he stood up. "What was that?"

"Nothing, sweetheart."

"I thought so." She huffed, turning to look down at the cauldron and take out the mushrooms that were inside the soup. Putting it down on the large plate. In return, she picked up a few black peppers and grind it in her palms before dusting it into the concoct.

"Kenny always add the whole of the peppers." Farlan commented from the side.

"Do you like it that way?" (Y/n) tilted her head to look at him, all the while she mixed the contents. He shook his head as a sign of no, her eyes drifting to look at Isabella and she caught on that she wanted her opinion as well. Which is another shake for no. "Too much?" She smiled and the two nodded their heads.

"Don't worry, now that Ken doesn't need to cook for you two anymore, I can assure you that your meals would be slightly more appealing."

~ more later in the night ~

(Y/n) was getting ready to sleep. She sat down on her bed, applying a new sheet of bandage around her wounds. Isabel then padded into her room, Farlan following behind. The two had ceremoniously plopped on the bed, a large book set to (Y/n)'s side. (Y/n) pushed down her shirt to look at the thick book then to Farlan and Isabel. "A bed time story?"

"Kenny doesn't know how to read. We don't know either." Farlan started to explain. "But you do. You were taught how to read it."

"We saw this book further inside the cave when we explored around."

(Y/n) eyed the book warily, a random piece of supposed literature just lying in a cave. "Let me check first." She muttered, bringing the book her lap. Her hands caressing the hard bound cover of it, flipping to one page. Her eyes stared at the content, the words forming into sentences... not sentences... enchantments rather.

As her eyes scrolled what was inside the pages, Isabel and Farlan were more interested on (Y/n)'s eyes. They were glowing a faint purple, flecks amongst the whole of her irises.

"The power of reading is so awesome!" The youngest of the three children had chirruped. "Gosh... if reading can make your eyes glow then I wish I can read."

(Y/n) blinked and the two noticed that the purple was gone. Her head turned to the side, looking away from the book and looking away from the two. Her hands had snapped the book closed, "I can't read this book to you guys..."

"Eh!? Why not!?"


End file.
